


Sunday Next

by kelex



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning services at Delaford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Next

Christopher Brandon detested Sunday morning services. He was not a religious man by nature, for he had seen entirely too many atrocities in his life to be satisfied sitting on a hard bench every morning and be told of the miracles in the past that he could not hope to witness in his own life. 

Yet he attended the Delaford services regularly.

Mr. Ferrars, while not an interpersonal speaker, made a passable priest, and the services were not as unpleasant as they could be.

Nothing could be, when they were begun and ended by the warm clasp of a soft hand that fit his own to near perfection, and the soft sparkle of warm eyes that regarded him with kindness and affection reserved for those most dear.

"Mrs. Ferrars."

Elinor smiled warmly at Colonel Brandon as he exited the church, and she reached for his hand. "Colonel Brandon. It is wonderful to see you again."

A flash of quicksilver smile across his face. "It is good to be seen, Elinor." A quick bow, and his elbow was quickly taken by his wife as they walked towards the carriage that waited to take them back to Delaford.

"Edward has delivered another quite fine service," Marianne remarked quietly as the driver snapped the reins. The carriage lurched forward, and Marianne braced herself on her husband's knee with one hand, returning the farewell wave from her sister with the other.

"Indeed he has," Brandon agreed, looking back and returning the wave as well before settling back in the carriage. "I look forward to hearing the new one on Sunday next."

The End


End file.
